Flying Fiasco
by Nova Una
Summary: When Duo and Heero decide to fly to visit with Duo's pregnant sister, they get more than they bargained for. Based on true story.


Flying Fiasco

***********

****

**DISCLAIMER: **I took the liberty in picking out houses for folks. Check it out. Oh, and by the way I don't own anything blah, blah, blah.

*********************

Nova and Wufei's house:

http:// greatatlanta.com / 723026

Duo and Heero's House:

http:// www .c21winners.com / Property / listing.php?mls=45937

Quatre's House:

http:// www. realtor.com / Prop / 1020230298

**********

It was a bright Friday morning; well it was going to be when the sun came up.

"Why do we have to leave this early?" asked a very tired Heero.

"Our flight leaves at 7 am Hee-chan and I'm not missing that flight! It's not everyday my sister is going to have a baby!"

Heero groaned at his lover. It surprised him that Duo was up before him packed and ready to go. Ever since Nova called up nine months ago saying that she and Wufei were going to have a baby, Duo had been adamant about being there for his nephew's birth. 

"Why did you schedule the flight so early?" Heero sipped his coffee hoping to wake up.

"Less money. It's bad enough that we have to pay $440 per person for a round trip ticket from here to Atlanta." Duo explained as he shoved a plate of food in Heero's face. 

"Now eat up! I don't want to be late!"

Forty-five minutes later they were inside the airport standing in line to get through security. They left a little later then they originally planned and Duo was growing impatient. Heero began to wonder if he was safer staying at home than with his easily irritated lover. His thoughts changed quickly as he realized that everyone else would be safer if he accompanied his sexy compadre. Subsequently it was Duo's turn to go through the metal detector. It beeped. As Duo was being inspected Heero went through with out a problem. He gathered their stuff and waited. For a moment Heero thought they were going to strip search his lover but they only wanted to look at his shoes. Five minutes passed and all was clear. The two went to their gate and waited. And waited. Finally the flight attendant made the announcement. 

"Ladies and gentlemen Flight 5226 has been cancelled due to weather conditions. That's flight 5226 and it has been cancelled. Please go to the customer service desk for more information on getting another flight to your destination. Thank you and we're sorry for this inconvenience."

Duo stared in open mouth shock. They had to be kidding right? What weather conditions? So it was a little foggy outside. Heero gazed warily at his Shinigami. He was debating on whether to get up and find out what's going on and leaving him alone, or wait until the shock passes over and have Duo find out. Heero yawned. He'll wait. The now solemn faced Shinigami got up to talk to the nearest flight attendant. Two minutes later Duo came back and he did not look happy.

"'It is too foggy to land the plane,' they say. Now tell me, does that look bad to you?"

Heero had to admit, it was barely foggy outside. Besides the fog wasn't going to last for hours, no need to cancel the flight. Heero just sighed. He was too tired to worry about that now.

"So what about our flight? We had to change over didn't we?"

The black adorned male sat with a plop.

"They'll be ready in a few minutes. At least that's what they said"

Two minutes passed and the so-called bad fog cleared up. It was a bright and beautiful day out. Crystal clear. Heero looked out the window and frowned. 'Weather conditions? Yeah right. Something went wrong with the plane.' As Heero was finishing his thought, Duo was standing in line to get the new itinerary. 

Minutes passed and Shinigami finally came back to his Angel, who was sleeping. 'Oh how cute! He's adorable!' Duo smiled. 'I hate to wake him up.' He lightly shook his sleeping lover's arm. Heero arose stretching and looked blinkingly at Duo.

"Good news I hope."

"Besides the fact that you look adorable sleeping? Nothing good. We leave here at 11 am and go to New Orleans. We stay on the plane and then we head off to Biloxi. We have a three hour lay over period,[1]"

Heero blinks.

"From there we head to Atlanta. We'll get there around seven-ish."

"Why are we going around the world to get there? Wouldn't it be easier to drive?"

Duo sat on Heero before sitting in his seat.

"I thought about that."

"But?"

"First it'll cost and extra hundred dollars per person to cancel the ticket. There is a possibility that we would get lost which would take longer. Finally our car is in the shop and we would have to rent a car and that would cost even more money!"

Heero sighed. He hated airports and he was stuck here for another two hours.

"So we have to go from Shreveport to New Orleans. From there to Biloxi and from there to Atlanta?"

Duo nods.

"Why couldn't we get a straight shot to Atlanta? Or at least to Biloxi?"

"I wanted the earlier flight."

"Duo,"

"Calm down Hee-chan! If we took the later flight we won't get into Atlanta until 1am! I know you don't like airports, but I'm here to keep you company."

Heero's only response was fluffing Duo's shoulder before laying his head down. The braided pillow sweatdropped before getting comfortable himself.

**********

 It was 11:10 am before the plane took off. Everything was moving smoothly even going to Biloxi. 

"I hate airports."

"I know Hee-chan but it's only for a couple hours!"

Heero scowled. 'Hmph! *_Only_* a couple of hours!' The men occupied themselves by reading, sleeping or eating during their wait. At around the time they should be boarding their flight, there was an announcement that the flight was delayed due to weather conditions which pushed departure time back 45 minutes.

"At least we don't have to change over when we get to Atlanta." Duo said with a smile.

"That's true."

As the travelers were trying to be positive about the situation, the departure flight was pushed back an additional twenty minutes. At that point Duo went to sleep.

**********

They were finally up in the air and Duo was so tensed that Heero made him get something to drink.

"All I wanted was to see my sister and be there when she gives birth. Is that so bad?"

Heero just smiled.

"Have something to drink koi."

As Duo was taking a sip of his drink the pilot's voice circled through the plane.

"Ladies and gentlemen, flight control has informed me that landing conditions are not good at this time due to weather conditions. So we are going to a restricted area until its safe for us to land. That'll be another fifteen to thirty minutes. If you have flight connections I'm sorry for this inconvenience. Thank you."

Duo started to choke on his drink while passengers started to grumble and complain. Heero cursed silently to himself. This was his worst flying experience ever.

**********

Heero was looking for their luggage while Duo was looking for Wufei. It was now close to 10pm and they were tired and hungry. Finally Duo spotted the Chinese man and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wu-man! Man, am I glad to see you!"

Wufei cringed at his nickname. Why must it be shouted out in public?

"Hello Duo. I see you haven't changed much."

Duo just smiled in response.

"Sorry you guys had such a trouble getting here."

"Don't worry it's all worth it! Soon as Heero get our bags we can leave."

Duo turned to see a very red and pissed off Hee-chan coming his way. 'Uh oh. What the hell happened?'

"Guess what Duo? We have NO luggage."

"NANI?!"

**********

"What do you mean it MIGHT be on another flight? Don't you know for sure?!"

"Calm down Hee-koi. We'll just have to check back later."

"At midnight?! I'm tired, hungry and I want to take a shower and I can't. Why? BECAUSE MY LUGGAGE **_MIGHT_ BE ON A DIFFERENT FLIGHT!"**

The baggage claim personnel rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

"Listen sir, there is nothing I can do for you right now except let you fill out this missing luggage form. There is another flight coming from Biloxi to Atlanta later on tonight. There is a very good chance that your luggage might be on that flight. I'm sorry for that this is stressful for you and I wish there is something I could do." 

Heero was two seconds away from mauling the poor guy until Duo stepped in and started filling out the paperwork. 

"You know Hee-chan it's kinda funny that we saw our luggage waiting to be put on a plane as we took off."

Heero didn't say anything. After the braided one got all the paperwork under control, Wufei followed them to the rental car complex.

"Really Yuy, you could have used our car. We wouldn't have mind."

"I really appreciate that Wufei but I'd feel more comfortable if we had our own car. What if we were out and Nova goes into labor?"

Wufei went wide-eyed.

"I see your point."

Luckily, the car reservation was stored. Three times. Ok maybe they got a little carried away. Maybe. Wufei dashed to his car as the lovers went to hunt for theirs. 

"Uh, Heero?"

"What?"

"Is that our car? I thought you got a convertible?"

"Huh?!"

There in front of them was a 2003 Toyota Rav4. They stood there, speechless. When the spell broke Heero got into the passenger side and looked at the contract. As Duo got in the car his Japanese lover started to curse.

"Did you know we have to bring back the car on Sunday, **_this _Sunday?"**

"What?!"

Duo snatched the receipt and contract.

"It was supposed to be returned Friday of next week!" Duo groaned.

"Forget it! Just forget it! I'm too tired and hungry to go back in there. I'm liable to shoot someone," Growled out an exasperated Duo.

Heero laughed.

"Koi, why do you think I let you drive? I was intent on running over someone."

Duo sighed and shook his head.

"Been one hell of a day."

Heero nodded slightly. He swore that he'll never do this again, ever. 

**********

Duo pulled up next to Wufei in their driveway.

"Wow! What a house!"

Wufei smiled.

"Quatre's doing. We asked him if there are any good houses in this area and he gave us his get away house."

Heero looked at the mansion. Figures.

Before they could reach the door Nova came running out.

"Duo!"

"Hey, sis!" Duo said lovingly as his sister glomped him.

"I'm so glad you've made it!"

"Well sorry it took so long,"

"Not your fault! I'm just so happy that you're safe!"

Just as Nova was about to glomp Heero Wufei interjected.

"Nova, the doctor said you should stay off you feet."

Nova gave Wufei a sour look.

"I know that my dear Dragon but I couldn't wait for them to get inside!"

Heero could sense the tension mounting and decided to give Nova a hug before she ripped her husband to shreds. Nova smiled and hugged Heero tightly.

"I'm sorry you guys had a rough time getting here. Wufei told me that your luggage didn't make it either?" 

Heero shook his head.

"You poor things! Well come on in! I'll show you your room and then..."

At that point, Wufei had glare that would set your soul on fire.

"Ahem, Wufei will show you your room and then we'll figure out how to get your luggage and so forth."

Once Heero and Duo laid eyes on their beds, they decided to worry about their luggage until the morning. 

"I feel bad that they had to go through so much to get here." Nova sighed rubbing her impregnated belly. Wufei nodded sleepily.

"Wu?"

"Hai?"

"Can you get me some ice cream?"

­­­­­­­**********

The next morning Nova insisted on going with the lovers to pick up their luggage. No one, not even Wufei could talk her out of it. When they got to the airport she also insisted she get out and help.

"Hard headed onna." Wufei grumbled as Nova got out the car with Heero.

"Well Wu-man. Let's find a parking space and hope its close."

Heero shook his head. "You should have stayed in the car."

Nova just glared in return as she waddled herself through the baggage claim door. The Japanese man decided to keep quiet. An angry pregnant woman isn't a good thing.  Nova sat in a very uncomfortable cushioned chair the minute she laid eyes on it while Heero was identifying the luggage.  A few minutes later, Duo and Wufei walked in.

"I almost forgot that I have the baggage ID thingies." 

"Heero's in the back looking for you guys' luggage. Wufei and I are going to head off to the car."

Wufei rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't have gotten out in the first place. Furthermore you should have stayed home." Chided Wufei as he struggled to helped Nova out the chair. Duo tossed Wufei the keys and went off to search for his beloved and his belongings.

**********

After they retrieved their luggage everything went uneventful for the next few days until Heero had an emergency call from his job[2]. It was a computer virus and it was spreading fast throughout major companies. At this rate, it could reach government computer networks in less than two days if it wasn't contained immediately. So Heero quickly arranged to leave that day. Duo wasn't too happy. 

"I'm sorry sexy but I have to go."

"I know." Duo pouted. "Just be careful."

"I will, love. I will." Heero kissed Duo sweetly before going through security check point. 

Duo blinked.

"He just kissed me in public. He never does that." Duo smiled 'Go safely, my angel.'

Heero's flight was on time leaving from Atlanta to Biloxi but was delayed in the air for an hour or more[3]. He just knew he missed his flight connection to Shreveport and was going to be stranded in the Biloxi airport. When he finally got off the plane he was told that all flight connections were to go to customer service.

"Great. Just great."

It was about 11:32 pm when he called Duo to let him know what's up. Duo was pissed off. He told Heero that he would be calling customer service of that airline and call Quatre as well. 'Oh yeah. Quatre does live in Biloxi.' While he was standing in line to customer service he overheard two people talking. 

"I just called customer service and they said we can't get compensated if it's due to weather conditions." Said a hostile woman.

A gruff deep voice replied. "Then they'll always blame it on weather." 

Heero's nerves were raw. He was tired, frustrated and had a bad headache. To top it all off, he was stranded in a damn airport.

"I hate airports."

Heero's next flight was at 9 am. So he had to find a place to stay for the night. 

"Damn it! This fucking blows the shit out of hell!"

He looked around to see that no one was there. Not even the people at customer service. What the hell? Where was everybody?! Heero frustration reached new heights. The only thing that he wanted to do was scream at the top of his lungs and blow up something. So he called Duo.

"THERE'S NO ONE HERE! NOT EVEN A JANITOR!"

"Hee-chan calm down. I've called Quatre and he's on his way to come get you ok?"

"I hate airports! Fucking things! I'm ok. I **_am_ ok."**

Heero rubbed his head. 

"I'm just tired. All I can think about is that damn virus rampaging through the computer systems and how I need to be there."

"I know angel, but it won't do you any good to be frustrated like that." Duo replied attempting to calm Heero down.

"I know. At least I had my luggage as a carry on."

Before Duo could say anything, Heero saw Quatre walking by looking for him.

"I gotta go love, Quatre is here."

" 'Kay! Call me if you can when you get to Q's house."

"Hai!"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**********

Heero is never surprised by Quatre's roomy accommodations. Yet, he had to admit, it was rather small compared to his other houses. This one only had five bedrooms and eight bathrooms and was only on 2.75 acres of land. But it was made up for the gorgeous water front view. The house was almost surrounded by water. Needless to say, he slept peacefully that night. 

The next morning, Quatre took Heero back to the airport and made sure the plane took off before he left. He wasn't going to let Heero become stranded. Unbeknownst to Heero, Duo made arrangements at his job to come pick him up when he arrived in Shreveport. So Heero was a tad bit surprised when he saw one of his co-workers waiting for him by baggage claim.

"Heero! Hey! How was your flight?"

Heero looked at his co-worker.

"It was hell. I hate airports."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End

**********

This was based on a true story the only thing that are changed are the names, locations, the reasons to go to and from. My sister was having surgery and wanted my mother and I to be there for her. We were on AirTran, flying to see her.

**********

  


* * *

[1]  It was actually from Tallahassee to Tampa then to Atlanta then to Dallas/Fort Worth.

[2] This never happened. I had to come back to go to school.

[3] This was the original flight, but it was from Tallahassee to Atlanta then to Dallas/Fort Worth then back again.


End file.
